


Taste the Rainbow

by Raelilly



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Chaotic Dumbasses, M/M, Shenanigans, Skittles, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: Nico and Will spend an afternoon in the infirmary testing some of Will’s less than impressive powers with a bag of Skittles.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo Week day two: Infirmary. I decided to go with a “Nico and Will are chaotic dumbasses” vibe.

It had been an uneventful afternoon in the infirmary, a rarity for Camp Half Blood, and Will was intent on taking full advantage of the down time. He had already completed his backlog of paperwork and filing, and had moved on to inventory. The Camp’s weekly supply shipment had arrived, and inventory counts needed to be updated. As he counted the supplies in the storage closet and made notes on his clip board, he would occasionally pop a Skittle into his mouth, or toss one over his shoulder, where it would land without fail in his boyfriend’s open mouth.  
“How do you make it every time?” Nico had made himself comfortable, draped sideways across one of the visitor’s chairs, legs dangling over the armrest, Converse swinging slightly. His eyes didn’t leave the screen of Will’s old Nintendo DS; he had been playing Pokémon Diamond obsessively ever since Will’s mom had included it in her last care package. Will had beaten it years ago, which might have brought out a bit of Nico’s competitive side.  
“How do you know when someone has died?” Will shrugged, “it’s an Apollo thing, I just DO.” He tossed another Skittle, a green one, into Nico’s waiting mouth. Nico winced as he bit down, “Ew, I hate the green ones. You can have those ones, give me the purple ones.”  
“Nobody likes the green ones,” Will rolled his eyes, “they used to be lime flavored, whoever decided to change the flavor deserves to be fired.”  
“Right? When did sour apple even become a candy flavor anyway?”  
“The eighties I think,” Will shrugged again, “Chiron says a lot of weird shit happened in the eighties.”  
They sank back into a comfortable silence, the sound of Will’s pen scratching on paperwork, and Nico’s button tapping broken by the occasional pause for candy tossing. They had finished about half of the pack before Nico spoke again.  
“How far?”  
“How far what?” Will popped a Skittle into his own mouth.  
“How far can you throw one and still get a perfect shot?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never tested it.” Will paused and looked at Nico, “I would guess as far as I can throw? It would depend on the item I guess.”  
Nico looked up from the screen, pausing his game, “I mean Skittles specifically, how far do you think you could throw a Skittle with perfect accuracy?”  
Matching grins bloomed on their faces, and it was fair to say inventory was forgotten for the time being.

Piper wandered into the infirmary shortly before dinner. Drew had told her that the Aphrodite cabin was in need of “feminine supplies,” (“Jesus Drew, tampons, just say tampons!”) and she knew that Will typically received supply shipments on Monday’s. She stepped into a surprisingly empty infirmary, only Nico was visible, sitting cross legged on top of Will’s desk, eyes focused on the Nintendo DS in his hands.  
“Hey Pipes,” he chimed, then opened his mouth, and caught something, a candy?, that flew out of the supply cabinet.  
“Oh hey Piper!” Will poked his head out of the closet, “Skittle?” He asked, holding up a nearly empty bag.  
“Uh.... no, thanks. Did you.... did you throw that?”  
“Yeah,” Nico answered as Will ducked his head back into the supply closet, “he’s ridiculously accurate, it’s an Apollo thing evidently.”  
“Really?” Piper snorted, “that’s weird, I wonder how far...”  
Both boys cut her off, speaking in perfect unison, “Thirty seven feet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually threw hazelnuts across my living room (I didn’t have any Skittles) to see how far I could throw them as “research” for this fic. I gave Will 10 feet extra and realized I need to get a life.


End file.
